


What Comes After Earth, Again?

by Obviously_Sherlocked_Anya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A+ to Sherlock and Johnny in the Cutie department, Adorable, Astronomy, Boyfriends, Cute, Drawings, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Learning The Solar System, Love, M/M, Potterlock, Sherlock's a Cutie-patootie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obviously_Sherlocked_Anya/pseuds/Obviously_Sherlocked_Anya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's confronting his most formidable adversary: the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Comes After Earth, Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I just needed some more adorable Potter!lock in my life, so that is the only reason this little baby exists. Thank my intensive need for fluff. <3 xx
> 
> ** Also, big, big thank you to imogenfere! I hadn't noticed that the rating that been all messed up! I had done it on my mobile, so it accidentally went up too far! Oops! Thank you, again, dear, that was terribly kind of you! ^.^

Sherlock scratched a multitude of miscellaneous, doodle-like circles across his parchment, and labeled them accordingly. His cerise tongue was poking out between his lips, his concentration was so utterly firm. He, finally, quirked a grin, lazy and excited, all at once. He held his parchment up, heart clenching with pride. He hopped up, settled his quill into the ink jar beside him, and rolled his parchment up neatly, tying it with a nearby string. He scrambled out of the Ravenclaw Common Room, and bounded down the onslaught of swaying staircases, climbing up the routine path, humming to himself. He arrived at the Gryffindor Common Room, and kindly murmured the password, eyeing any stray students that’d raise a brow to his enthusiasm. He stumbled inside once the portrait allowed him through, and his eyes, all alit with earnest accomplishment.

“John!” he exclaimed, bustling towards the Gryffindor, who seemed to have just cracked some pun for his mates. The blond perked his head up, and a fond expression spread across his handsome features.

“Hey, baby,” he greeted, standing, and shuffling over to his darling, casually leaning against the stone arch.

“John, I did something!”

“Did you now?”

“Yes, yes! You’ll be so proud of me!”

Sherlock wriggled happily, and thrust the parchment into John’s hands, his foolish grin plastered across his lips still.

“It took me all day to finish.” he mumbled, flushing.

John carefully unrolled the parchment, and quirked an eyebrow, examining the contents inquisitively.

“Sherlock, did you really make this?”

Sherlock nodded, shying up minutely.

“Baby, this is amazing,” John praised, leaning forward to press a sound kiss to Sherlock’s cheek, “I love it.”

“Is it correct? I could only do that much from memory. I think I’m missing one or two.”

The parchment was, in fact, a drawing. Of the solar system, no less. John had gotten irritated that Sherlock, being a pureblood, had no exposure to the planets and like, and frankly, had not one bit of interest in such. John adored Astronomy, both muggle and magical in the studies, of course he’d wish for his boyfriend to know the order of their planets, at the very least. Sherlock had done quite a bit of honest research, and recalled the terms John had gone on about one evening in their second year, attempting to inform Sherlock of the constellations and like. Sherlock kept it all committed to memory, and carefully traced out the planets themselves, all for the blond. They were messy and unorganised, and a few were missing and misplaced (Venus was near Neptune. Mercury was nonexistent, and the Big Dipper may have been traced upside down), but John didn’t fret. Sherlock had worked so earnestly, and he was terribly grateful.

“It’s perfect, Sherlock.”

Sherlock’s entire expression lit up with joy.

“Really?” he questioned, disbelieving.

“To me, yeah, ‘course it is,” John nosed at Sherlock’s hot cheek sweetly, before kissing him tenderly, arms wound round the brunet’s neck soon after.

“I love you, Sherlock. You’re so good to me.”

“It’s nothing special, John, don’t be silly. But I love you, too, of course.”

“It’s very special, Sherlock. You took all that time and effort, just to please me, right?”

Sherlock nodded sheepishly.

“Then it’s all worth it, absolutely.”

Sherlock giggled, and brushed their noses together.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“It’s my charm.”

“Mm-hmm.”

John grinned against Sherlock’s luscious lips, and found nothing to be ever be any more fascinating than this exact moment. Just like this, life was all it ever needed to be. **  
**


End file.
